scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Teletoon Character of Notre Dame
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" Cast *Quasimodo - Marty (ToonMarty) *Esmeralda - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) *Pheobus - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) *Judge Claude Frollo - Ernesto De La Cruz (Coco) *Hugo - Charlie Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Victor - Itchy (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Laverne - Sasha (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Archdeacon - Snook (It's a Big Big Wolrd) *Clopin - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Puppet Clopin - Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Djali - Norbert (The Angry Beavers) *Achilles - Iago (Aladdin) *Guard Leaders - Mervis and Dunglap (CatDog) *Torturer - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Quasimodo's Mother - Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Baby Bird with Quasimodo - Buster (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Gypsies in the beginning of the film - Harvey Kinkle, Pi and Chole Flan (Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Miller - Robin Hood Scenes *The Teletoon Character of Notre Dame - Part 1 "The Bells of Notre Dame" *The Teletoon Character of Notre Dame - Part 2 Marty' Unhappiness *The Teletoon Character of Notre Dame - Part 3 Marty Spoils His Thinking to Ernesto De La Cruz *The Teletoon Character of Notre Dame - Part 4 "Out There" *The Teletoon Character of Notre Dame - Part 5 Captain Max / Zoe the Gypsy / The Palace of Justice *The Teletoon Character of Notre Dame - Part 6 "Topsy Turvy" / Marty Gets Tortured *The Teletoon Character of Notre Dame - Part 7 Zoe Gets Away From Ernesto De La Cruz *The Teletoon Character of Notre Dame - Part 8 Max Taylor Meets Zoe Drake *The Teletoon Character of Notre Dame - Part 9 "God Help the Outcasts" *The Teletoon Character of Notre Dame - Part 10 Marty Shows Zoe his Bell Tower *The Teletoon Character of Notre Dame - Part 11 Marty Kicks Max *The Teletoon Character of Notre Dame - Part 12 "Heaven's Light"/ "Hellfire" *The Teletoon Character of Notre Dame - Part 13 Ernesto De La Cruz Attacks Paris *The Teletoon Character of Notre Dame - Part 14 "A Guy Like You" *The Teletoon Character of Notre Dame - Part 15 Zoe Falls in Love with Max *The Teletoon Character of Notre Dame - Part 16 Marty Hidden Painting of Zoe *The Teletoon Character of Notre Dame - Part 17 Marty and Max Find Gwen *The Teletoon Character of Notre Dame - Part 18 "Court of Miracles" *The Teletoon Character of Notre Dame - Part 19 Sanctuary *The Teletoon Character of Notre Dame - Part 20 The Battle Against Ernesto De La Cruz *The Teletoon Character of Notre Dame - Part 21 Happy Ending *The Teletoon Character of Notre Dame - Part 22 End Credits Movie used *The Hunchback of Notre Dame Clip used *ToonMarty *Dinosaur King *All Dogs Go to Heaven *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series *An All Dogs Christmas Carol *Coco *It's A Big Big World *Looney Tunes *Tiny Toon Adventures *The Angry Beavers *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin (TV Series) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *CatDog *Sabrina: The Animated Series *Sabrina's Secret Life *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *Robin Hood Gallery TM cast Marty.jpg|Marty as Quasimodo Zoe Drake in Dinosaur King.jpg|Zoe Drake as Esmeralda Max Taylor in Dinosaur King.jpg|Max Taylor as Pheobus Ernesto de la Cruz's menacing stare.png|Ernesto De La Cruz as Frollo Charlie-b-barkin-all-dogs-go-to-heaven-3.09.jpg|Charlie as Hugo Itchy-itchiford-all-dogs-go-to-heaven-3.jpg|Itchy as Victor Sasha-la-fleur-all-dogs-go-to-heaven-3.88.jpg|Sasha as Laverne Snook.jpg|Snook as Archdeacon Bugs-bunny-bugs-bunny-21.5.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Clopin BusterBunny.jpg|Buster Bunny as Puppet Clopin Norbert.jpg|Norbert as Djali Iago (TV Series).jpg|Iago as Achilles MailPig.jpg|Mervis Dunglap.jpg|and Dunglap as Guard Leaders Sylvester-2.jpg|Sylvester as Torturer Sabrina Spellman.jpg|Sabrina Spellman as Quasimodo's Mother Buster From ("We're Back!- A Dinosaur's Story").jpeg|Buster as Baby Bird with Quasimodo Robin hood disney.jpg|Robin Hood as Miller Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs